The incidence of colon cancer in Utah is 30-35% below U.S. rates. Important risk differences by place of residence and religion are also present in the Utah population. A case control study to explore the effect of diet on these unusual risk factors is proposed. Cases of colon cancer will be identified and a population control chosen. Interview will obtain extensive dietary information. Dietary items will be analyzed by their nutrient components for elements associated with colon cancer such as high fat intake.